


The Fire

by JaliceCookie



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: F/F, Fire and Daydreaming, Friendship, Love in Prison, Maca X Zule, Prison, VisaVis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaliceCookie/pseuds/JaliceCookie
Summary: The Fire between Macarena and Zulema was strong, dangerous and destroyed everything in its Way. Both Women accepted the Risk of getting burned by the Fire - it was just way too tempting, to find out what was going to happen next.
Relationships: Macarena Ferreiro/Zulema Zahir
Kudos: 13





	The Fire

  
"... and now Rubia? Aren't you afraid of burning your fingers?!"

Macarena watched as Zulema leaned against one of the Benches in the locker Room.

They were alone. The other Inmates did not know about this Meeting. Macarena had discovered something in herself through the older, quick-tempered and uncontrollable Woman, that she never thought was possible.

Zulema brought out an euphoria in Maca, that the young Woman hadn't even dared to dream of.

It was strange what ... had developed between them. What kind of person Macarena had become.

Zulema was not entirely innocent of their development. The elderly woman, the unofficial queen of the Cruz del Sur Prison, had tortured, injured, humiliated and thrown away like an unloved pet over the past few Years.

The two Women had gone through some ... crazy things together in that Prison. And right now they had come up with a plan , to break out of prison again. Zulema asked Maca to pick a Destination on this ridiculous smuggled world map.

As if the escape attempt hadn't worked out the last time. Only this time it was different. She wanted to run away with Zulema - because of the fire that the dark-haired woman had started to light up in her. Even if neither would openly admit it, they somehow worried and cared about each other. Zulema had become important to her in a strange way.

"Vale - look here - there is a connection with the ship from a small port," said Macarena and put the pin on a place on the world map.

Her hand stayed on the broken paper. She felt Zulema's eyes on her. How the dark eyes tried to take advantage of every unexpected moment from her, every wrong movement. A snort of contempt came from Zulema.

  
"Italy ?! I hate pizza - and there are mosquitos everywhere you go!", complained Zulema and Maca wanted to remove the pin from the small spot on the map - a mistake because she felt Zulema grab her wrist and press her roughly against the bench.

"... what's your Problem? You asked me for my Opinion and after the last time we drove through the Country in this shitty car for over 52 hours, I wanted to go somewhere ... where there is sun and where you can eat the best Pizza! And yes maybe I want to burn my fingers!", Macarena hissed impatiently and every inch the Zulema came closer to her...until her face was very close to her own...in that Moment Maca's inner voice screamed for it - to ignore this shitty map of the world and to do something completely different with Zule right now. A warning flashed in Zulema's eyes for a split second.

But the Fire that reigned between the two women seemed to be stronger, than any will to ignore these Emotions they felt for each other.

Undeterred, Macarena began with her free hand to free Zulema from the yellow uniform jacket and while her own fire burned faster and the flames rose higher and higher, Zulema let herself be carried away and did the same to Macarena.

Both women take advantage of the Moment - they exchanged wild kisses and touches.

Surely they would have bruises for the next few days. A loud rumble echoed on the Walls of the locker room as Maca pushed the older Woman demanding against the Wall and pressed her body against Zulemas.

A low moan for more - after increasing pleasure escaped Zulema as she admitted Macarena, she could continue to express that with her tongue - what Zulema tried so desperately to cover up.

The affection and need to be close to each other. Like Maca, Zulema was consumed by her own fire and she gave in to this demand completely - because at the Moment when Maca penetrated her mouth with her tongue, a countless number of feelings of happiness flowed through Zulema's body.   
  


Perhaps both of them were burned by the dangerous Fire at that Moment.

But how can they ignore it? It was so clear, that they both had something - special going on. And maybe it was worth getting burned for such a unique Experience.

  
They could only hope that this Fire would not be the destruction of this ´relation´ at some point.

  
Because right now, Zule and Maca brought out the best in the other....and the worst.

  
And together, the two Criminals were able to use the Fire that burned between them - to shake the Walls of Cruz del Sur with Fear, panic and destructiveness.

  
For the moment, however, the two Women were busy with more important things - than planning world domination.

  
**THE END**


End file.
